Feel better my love
by tng2788
Summary: Clare is home sick from school. Eli comes over to keep her company. Short one-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own 3 very spoiled cats, but not Degrassi.**

I woke up feeling like - excuse my language - but I felt like shit. I had the shivers, my head was pounding, ears were ringing and I even had a fever of 102.3. Needless to say, school was out of the question for this gal.

I sent my boyfriend a quick text, explaining my absence and asking him to take notes for me. As usual, it didn't take long for him to respond.

_Feel better my love. _I smiled while reading the text.

After placing my phone on my nightstand, I decided the best thing for me would be to go back to sleep, if my head would allow.

I was woke up when I felt someone shaking my shoulder gently.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times.

"Mom?"

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she placed her hand on my forehead.

"Eh." I didn't know how else to describe how I felt.

"Well, you don't feel as warm as you did this morning," she stated and stood from my bed.

I rolled over to look at my clock, the red LED lights read 11:51am. I sighed, right now Eli would be eating lunch with Adam. I sat up and stretched.

"Would you be okay by yourself for a few hours? I have errands to run." She asked.

"Yeah Mom." I told her as I made my way to the bathroom for my morning ritual. "I'll be fine." I called over my shoulder.

"I'll have my phone on if you need me." Mom called to me. I nodded even though she couldn't see. I then raided the medicine cabinet looking for Tylenol for my head.

I heard the front door shut as I walked back into my room. I decided to stay comfy in my pajamas and curled up on my bed. I reached for my television remote and searched for something to watch. I put it on some random soap opera. After a few minutes, I grew bored and sent a text to Eli.

_Miss me?_

_Of course. How do you feel? _

I smiled at his question, he was always so protective over me, even over stuff he couldn't control.

_Sick._

I was blunt, I did feel sick.

_Sucks._

_Yeah, I'm alone too. _

I shouldn't have sent that last text, I know exactly what he'll say next.

_Well, do you want company?_

I was right! I know I shouldn't encourage his habit of skipping class, but I just wanted to see him.

_Sure._

_Be there in 10._

I smiled and sent one more text, telling him where the key was hidden on the porch and to let himself in.

I must of drifted back to sleep because the next thing I knew I was startled awake when I heard footsteps. I grew nervous, until I heard him speak.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up." He apologized.

I smiled as he came closer. Gosh, was I lucky to call this boy mine. He was gorgeous, with the personality to match. His eyes alone would melt any girl.

Speaking of eyes, his were full of worry and concern.

"Hi," I said as he brought his lips to my forehead, the simple gesture set loose a swarm of butterflies in my belly.

"You feel warm," He stated as I scooted over to make room for him.

He took off his boots and then slid out of his blazer. He crawled under the covers with me and pulled me close to him, intertwining our legs.

"Have you took your temperature?" He asked while stroking my back, under my shirt with his right hand. I allowed my eyes to shut, relaxing to his touch.

"Yeah, It was 102.3 this morning, but I'm fine now." I assured him and tried to discreetly sniff him. He smelled so good. His scent was oddly woodsy, but I loved it.

He shook slightly while chuckling. I looked up at him to find his signature smirk plastered on his face. I blushed, obviously I wasn't as discreet as I though.

"Do I smell good?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Shut up." I slapped him gently.

"Well, _you_ smell very good." I felt his nose touch my hair breathed in. "Like, vanilla. Mmmm." I blushed again.

The room fell silent, but not the awkward kind. It was very comfortable. He continued to stroke my back. I l had my head on his chest, the sound of his heart beating relaxing me.

"Why don't you get some more rest?" He asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"No." I whined. I didn't want him to leave.

"Clare, you need to rest so you can get better."

He was right. "Fine, but I don't want you to leave. Stay with me?" I begged with my eyes.

"I didn't plan on going anymore." He smiled down at me.

I smiled back and reached for my phone to send my mom a quick text to explain that Eli came over to check on me. She trusted me and she was fond of Eli, so it wasn't a big deal for him to be here.

"Okay, now she won't freak out when she finds you here with me." I explained, giggling a bit.

He didn't say anything, just raised my chin and placed his lips softly and tenderly to mine. Moving them slowly. He pulled away and I was rewarded with a rare smile.

"You know, I may be contagious."

"I know." He started but paused to give me another quick peck on the lips. "But, seriously, do you expect me not to be able to be close to you and not kiss you?"

I smiled and rested against the man of my dreams, allowing my eyes to drift shut. Soon, I had fallen asleep.

**Authors Note: I was bored, so this is what happened. Hope it's alright. I'm not fond of it, but oh well. Reviews! Please and thank you! **


End file.
